Relic Treasure King
The Locations of the relice treasures are as follows: 1. Stigia – "Inharu Swamp 4" – double jump, use any skill and jump again 2. Gehana - "Canyon of Death 9" – Top left corner 3. Distia – "Cave of ice 3" - Broke the wall at bottom left corner 4. Cave of Darkness – "Cave of Evil 3" broke the wall at middle right 5. Kamael – "Heart of Canal 3" At the top right corner broke the wall 6. Inferno – “Flame of Hell -3” right bottom corner broke the wall. 7. Marlborose – "Forest of Fantasm 2" 8. Makerusia - "Cave of Frost 2" Brek the wall on the botton left corned of "Cave of Frost 1" 9. Arbenus - "Essence of Doom 3" 10. Minauross – "Canyon of Guard 5" at the left bottom corner 11. Minauross – "Forest of Silence 5" Break the pillar at the left bottom corner 12. Tower of Punishment - TOP Tower of Punishment on the way to Ice Boss (courtesy of gin0713 of www.toucharcade.com) 'The Reward, the neck piece ' *note*- It is a good idea to save just before redeeming the quest. By doing so will allow you to customize the neck piece. If you do not like the roll (stats) it comes with, simply go back to the main menu and reload your game. The accessory has a random element and comes with three slots free, enchanted already with up to three effects ranging from possibly any effects ingame and an already great natural stat gallore. Description: The only relic of famous treasure king. Equipment level 60, Power 7, Stamina 7, Rapidity 7, Mental 7, Knowledge 7, Sword Attack 26, Gun Attack 26, Magic Attack 26, Physic Defense 39, Magic Defense 45, Critical 1%, Evasion 3%, Blow 1%. Below is a table of some of the possible random enchantment outcomes, the item will always roll three bonuses, but when it rolls the same bonus twice it will add them up as one so you might end up with an item with seemingly only two bonuses, like Collect 36%, Power 7, or in a quite rare event you can manage a single huge bonus, like All Stat +11 (+3+4+4, probably.), this seems to happen in a 1/100th chance. Skills rarely repeat themselves, but more often more than one different skill can appear, like Iron Skin+1, Healing+1. Every single skill is electable for this, but you cannot use them if you haven't at least one point in them originally, so be careful not to take an item without any use to yourself. To easen up on obtaining a more useful outcome you can save just before delivering the relics so you can reload after every weak result. In other words, your item can have three Single Slot results, one Double Slot and one Single Slot results, or a single Triple Slot result. Note: +3 skill for a triple slot result is possible but is extremely rare. Upon completion of the quest you also gain 15,000 gold and 20,000 experience. (Maybe it's possible that skills can add Double Slot or Triple Slot results, but the chance is too slim, in a hundred rolls there were none of these results.)